


Foolish and Passionate (Poe Dameron)

by digthewriter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Friendship, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Jessika Pava/Poe Dameron Friendship, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt: Poe and Jessika Pava - anything with their friendship, pre or post TFA, I just want to read about them being bros</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish and Passionate (Poe Dameron)

Poe walked out of the medical bay and decided to make his way to his quarters. If they didn’t want him there, maybe he could just get some sleep. It’d been a long couple of days and no doubt that Finn’s recovery was going to take long. Needless to say, the damn medic team had been of no use to him. They wouldn’t tell him _anything_. 

“Poe.” 

He heard his name and turned around to see the family face as she removed the long strands of black hair away from her eyes and tucked them behind her ear. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, Blue Three, you need to get a haircut? Don’t make me make the General order it.” 

Jessika rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder. He mocked an “ow” as he took a step back and raised his hands in surrender. “Like the General doesn’t have better things to do,” she said. 

Poe smiled softly. Of course, she did. She’d just sent Rey off to find Luke Skywalker, and if he knew Jessika, he was sure that she'd have begged to go along with the Resistance’s new hope, Chewbacca, and the droid on that mission. 

“Where you off to anyway?” she asked Poe, clearly reading the hesitance on his face. 

“Get some shut eye,” he said casually. He didn’t want to tell here where he’d been and why. Of course, she would know anyhow. 

“How is he?” she asked. 

Poe did try to seem nonchalant. “The same,” he said as if he hadn’t been sitting by Finn’s side and staring at him, hoping for any sort of indication that he was coming to. 

“What’d they do? Kick you out?” she joked but he knew that she was being serious. She’d know that they did. “How many times have I told you that you’ve gotta stop harassing the medic team like that?” 

“I don’t do it. That much.” 

“Right. Remember when Snap was admitted after our last recon mission and the General had to order you to—”

“You and I both know why we were there. You were too good to go in and check on him himself,” Poe said, cutting her off. So what? He liked to take care of his team. There was nothing wrong with that. Yes, he was rash and may have been called foolish once in a while but he only survived because of his team and he knew that he needed to take care of them. 

“All right. All right. All right,” she said, now raising _her_ hands up in surrender. “Let’s go down to Voca’s and you can tell me all about how you lost your favorite jacket again.” 

“I didn’t—It isn’t may fav—”

“You’re really gonna go there with me?” she said, in a warning. For a little thing, she really could pack a punch, Poe knew. He wasn’t about to get on her bad side. 

“Yeah, I’ll tell you about my jacket, if you tell me the last thing you heard from 3PO about Jedi Temple of Eedit.” 

“Roger that, Black Leader.” 

Her face lit up like the lights on Life Day at Kasyyyk. There was nothing she loved more than talking about the adventures of Luke Skywalker, and at least now, he could get a long enough break until it was time go back and check in on Finn.


End file.
